swfanoniifandomcom-20200214-history
20 BBY
20 before the Battle of Yavin (BBY) was a year in the era known as the Republic Classic era. During that period of time, the Clone Wars raged on between the Galactic Republic and Confederacy of Independent Systems. Around 20 BBY, the CIS began to construct their superweapon over the planet Geonosis. This year was also known as Year 980 after the and Year 3,633 after the signing of the Treaty of Coruscant. Events *The Geonosians under the Confederacy of Independent Systems began to construct the first Death Star over Geonosis. *Mammon Hoole became a Galactic Republic scientist. *Apailana became Queen of Naboo. *Orman Tagge became Baron of the House of Tagge. *Reflex Amendment was passed by the Galactic Senate. *Seti Ashgad was exiled to Nam Chorios. *After being abandoned millennia before, Betha II was resettled by smugglers. *Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's Centax-2 clone army's first batch of clones were born. *Dewlannamapia and Isshaddik left Kashyyyk and joined the crew of Garris Shrike's Trader's Luck. *Mitth'raw'nuruodo was exiled on an uninhabited world far in the outer fringes of Chiss space. *Darth Maul returns to the galaxy after twelve years of exile. *The Death Watch take control of Mandalore. *Darth Maul forms the Shadow Collective. Battles *Battle of Mygeeto *15:3:02—Battle of Duro *15:3—Battle of Dreighton *15:3—Battle of Togoria *15:4—Battle of Foerost *15:4—Battle of Ixtlar *15:4—Battle of Alsakan *15:4—Battle of Basilisk *15:4—Battle of Anaxes *15:5—Battle of Honoghr *15:5—Mission to Vandos *15:5—Battle of Alderaan *15:5—Battle of Gentes *15:5—Battle of Drongar *15:5—Mission to Dagro *15:10—Battle of Azure Spaceport *15:11—Mission to Vjun Births Creb on Bettok Thurlow Harris Shenir Rix Rianna Saren (Latest possible date) Venku Skirata on Mandalore Deaths 15:5 (24 months ABG) *Aboard the MedStar Nineteen **Mathal **Tarnese Bleyd *On Drongar **CT-915 **Filba **Phow Ji **Zan Yant **CT-914 *Rii'ke En on Honoghr *In the Mission to Vandos **Jmmaar **T'chooka D'oon *On Belsus **B'dard Tone **Flynn Kybo *Arbian J. Lemmeloth on Coruscant 15:10 (29 months ABG) *Helina Dow on Genian *Siri Tachi in the Battle of Azure Spaceport 15:11 (30 months ABG) *On Phindar **Maks Leem **Jai Maruk *Oro Dassyne in the Battle of Bomis Koori IV *In the Battle of Rendili **Mellor Yago **Gallan *On Susevfi **Nikkos Tyris **Nejaa Halcyon 15:12 (31 months ABG) *Ruati on Nauton IV *"Stang" on Trigalis *Drama Korr aboard her yacht on the Karthakk system *Durge on Karthakk *In the Battle of Boz Pity **Soon Bayts *On Tatooine **Jhordvar **Urzan Krag *Firkrann on Xagobah *Jolluc on Haurgab Unknown date *In the Battle of High Rock Canyon on Jabiim **Orliss Gillmunn *On Yellowblade's Landing **Grohto **Nukss *On Pleem's Nexus **Bruu Jun-Fan **Ko Solok **On Paklan Toomey **Zika *On Moorjhone **Ja'Boag **Jatenne **Judd **Salmara **Tresfor **Trisjon *In the Battle of Onderon **Dono **Steela Gerrera **Hutch **Sanjay Rash *In the Mission to Aut-O's flagship **Aut-O *In the Escape from Abafar **Gregor *Duel at unidentified Outer Rim spaceport Finn Ertay **Nikto Jedi *In the Skirmish on Florrum **Dagu Flask **Adi Gallia **Sabo **Finn Tegotash *On Mustafar **Xomit Grunseit **Unidentified Black Sun leader *On Nal Hutta **Oruba *In the Takeover of Mandalore **Pre Vizsla *In the Battle of Mandalore **Savage Opress **Satine Kryze Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Years